1. Technical Field
The embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a keyfob for use with a vehicle.
2. Background Art
Keyfobs generally include one or more batteries embedded therein for powering a plurality of electronic circuits within the keyfob. Such circuitry is generally configured to transmit radio frequency (RF) signals to a controller in the vehicle to lock/unlock the doors of the vehicle. Other such operations generally performed by the keyfob include triggering a panic alarm and unlocking liftgates or trunks of a vehicle.
After time, such batteries may lose the capability to power the electronic circuits. As such, a user is required to disassemble a housing of the keyfob to replace the old battery(s) with new battery(s). In some cases, the housing of the keyfob may include a groove for receiving a flat edge tool to pry open the housing to facilitate battery exchange. In some cases, such a prying operation may be difficult to accomplish.